


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter 90, Drabble, F/F, Year Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If the constellations were the same outside The Walls, that meant Ymir could see them too.





	Stars

The maps in the stars were constant. Any person behind the walls could look up and point to The Three Goddesses, the South Star, and Unicorn. Historia wondered if the same thing was true outside the walls. Could the people Eren called Marleyans tell the stories of the constellations, or did each design go by another name?

Eren didn’t ever say, and Historia had never asked. Pain accompanied each of his father’s memories. It wasn’t right asking him to remember something so trivial.

But Historia did wonder. To think that she and Ymir still shared this one thing was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block for Honesty is killing me.


End file.
